MexicanBorderRP Staff Applications
by Preston Gervey
Summary: Not Much to say.


It was a very cold night. Vermin was taking a shower while Weeaboo sat in the bedroom alone. Vermin got out and dried off, making sure to scrub the towel in all his little cracks. He looked in the mirror and thought to himself, "This is your night, Vermin. You need to show Weebs what you're made of." He felt ready for a second before he looked to see his own blushing face. He couldn't blow it. This was his night to show Weeaboo what he could do. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The hard wooden floor was icy cold against his sensitive bare skin. He walked down towards the bedroom with a hidden anticipation. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. The soft carpeted floor was cushy and would make for a wonderful foundation for what was about to take place. "Are you ready, Weebs? Take me now." Weeaboo glanced up with a smile on his face. It was time. It was happening. Weeaboo reached down and grabbed his enormous M249 light machine gun. Vermin did the same and they fought to the death to decide the new superadmin. Five minutes of a fierce battle has gone on. What time looks short felt like days to an end to them. Constant shooting. Bullet wounds and scratches everywhere. The distressed look to the house became after the gun show. Laying, blood trickling down both of their necks, looking at each other. Their backs supported by what furniture they could find. Vermin held his gun strong while Weeaboo held it loosely, with his sweat easing the grip of the sandy handle. He smiled and looked. He began to feel hot and cold as the blood degraded and escaped his life-grasping body. With no energy left but still gasping with air, he collapsed. Vermin, in an unearthly condition smiled slyly as he heard the ear-raping sound of sirens. Vermin realized he could make it. He picked his gun up, causing his muscles to practically snap on the spot. With what withering strength he had, he based his Weeaboo as best he could and shot. Right in the lower neck, the breathing stopped and blood oozed out, forming s small waterfall. Vermin laughed manically till falling asleep, as he knew the EM had arrived. The sirens were loud as ever and footsteps, no, a simple pair of footsteps thudded up the hardwood stairs. He knew it. Vermin knew he had- *BANG* Blood and brain painted the wall and furniture. Vermin and his breathing, along with everything else in his body, stopped. From the dead of his ear and eye, he could see who it was for not even a millisecond. "There can only be one, and I don't plan on going down without it," he said, knowing very well no one but himself could hear it. Dropping the gun, he walked out. Slytek slowly walks out the house, the most epic background music coming from Vermin's chest. He walks out the door passing the EMT's and they're like,"The fuck is that thing?" but let it pass. Meanwhile in North Korea, Vermin's longtime friend and ally, Kim Jong Illuminati, senses Vermin die and with the Iris camera implanted into Vermin's eye, saw Supreme's last moment's on this planet. BUT more importantly, he saw Slytek, and immediately knew who his killer was. In order to avenge me, he declares war on the US of A and launches his most feared H-Bombs at Slytek, incinerating everyone, and everything, at ground zero. CDC in anti- rad suits check what used to be Slytek, but due to him being the equivalent of a charred lump of cancer, dub him "Charple", thus Slytek's super admin campaign ends in nuclear fallout 4. Sly looked around the room that was now covered in the guts of those he had once called friends. It was worth it. Superadmin was worth anything. He knew by now they'd be coming after him. This was the last spot and he had just taken it. He turned over to Vermin's body. He could see his skin slowly turning pale as his muscles weakened from their frozen state to collapse sideways onto the floor. That was when he saw a light out the window. He walked over and looked out. There he was, Preston Garvey. "He's surely come to take the Superadmin spot." Sly thought to himself. He knew what had to happen next. He couldn't take him on with just a pistol. He looked over to the heavy machine guns that Vermin and Weeaboo had been fighting with. He picked up both guns and got ready. He couldn't help but feel like he was in some kind of action movie. These thoughts were dismissed when he heard the unmistakable sound of Preston's laser rifle breaking the lock on the door. It was time. Sly crept down the hallway and listened to Preston downstairs. "Sly, come out here. I have a new quest for you!" As tempting as Preston's quest sounded, he stayed upstairs ready to blast him full of lead as soon as he came up those stairs. He heard Preston creeping around the corner. Any minute now he would rush up and Sly would open fire. They sat for what felt like hours until suddenly Sly noticed Preston's hand pop around the corner and next thing he knew, a grenade had been thrown behind him. He dove down the stairs as the deafening explosion went off. He thought he might make it unharmed until he felt a piece of shrapnel strike him right in the back. He remembered reading stories about paralyzed people and how they went about their lives as he lost feeling in his legs. The paralysis migrated from the leg up to his neck nearly instantaneously. He slid down the stairs and hit the wall with a bang. He felt Preston flip him over and gaze into his eyes. This was it. Preston was about to claim superadmin. And that was when the roof was torn right off of the house. He gazed up into the eyes of his God, Pyropug. That was the last thing he remembered before he was kicked for being a sped.


End file.
